Mirror Black
by xx.Serenity Hawthorne
Summary: [Zelloyd.]
1. Chapter 1

_Some have the philosophy of living and not knowing what may arise next. Some live with the sense of adventure. Others live their lives not knowing why they are chosen. All of these descriptions are my life. I am Zelos, Chosen of Tethe'alla, and this is my story._

Zelos sighed, chewing on the end of his red ink pen. "_Wonder what all of my hunnies are doing..." _He thought to himself. He smiled, closing his journal quietly. Leaning back in his chair, he propped his feet up on the desk and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours passed, Zelos couldn't tell. There was a sudden knock at the door, which snapped him back into reality.

"C-Come in!" He shouted loud enough for the person on the other side of the thick wooden door to hear as he quickly opened the desk drawer and shoved his journal inside. The door opened just a slight bit. Zelos leant forward in his chair, trying to see who the person was through the small crack.

"Ah, Master Zelos, it's good to see you're in." Zelos' butler muttered. "Someone is here to see you, Sir." Zelos sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Well? Send 'em in!" He said, smiling. The butler moved to the side, allowing a young girl through. She had what appeared to be a black body-suit on with a purple baby-doll shirt. She had on black shoes and purple leg warmers and she wore purple gloves that stretched above her elbows. There was a pink ribbon tied around her waist, which was knotted in a bow on her backside. Her hair was pulled up into a pony-tail, held securely in place with another pink ribbon. Some of her hair would not stay up, therefore falling in front of her dark brown eyes. Zelos blinked, and then smiled his most charming smile. "Well, well. If it isn't my hunny Sheena…What brings you here, darlin'?"

Sheena growled, shuffling over to Zelos. "Listen, you stupid Chosen. I need you to get me into the castle, all right?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Zelos smirked, having a thought. "What's in it for me?"

Sheena grabbed Zelos' collar. "You know damn well that there's nothing in it for you. Go get some stupid girl to give you your thanks! Just get me into the castle!"

Zelos looked up at Sheena, wide-eyed. "All right, okay! No need to get feisty now, hunny. I'll get my dear sweet Sheena into the castle."

Sheena's cheeks flushed darkly. "Ugh, just come on, already! I don't have time to sit here and chat with you, you perv."

Zelos nodded as he stood up out of his chair. "Fine." He flashed a smile at Sheena as he ran his fingers through his red locks. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just to get this all straightened out: "The Swordsman" is Lloyd, "the silver-haired boy" is Genis, "the silver-haired woman" is Raine, and the "blond angel" is Colette. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T KNOW. Thank you. Enjoy.**

(After the Castle)

Zelos sighed as he heard a shriek "_Here they come…" _He said to himself as a group of women surrounded him. "Well, hello my hunnies." Zelos said with a charming smiled. A lock of blond hair caught Zelos' eye. He looked off to the side, noticing another group of people. The young woman he was looking at had on a black bodysuit, a light shade of blue dress-type thing, lined with dark blue. There were pieces of fabric hand in front of her dress, which had two spear-like pictures with two yellow buttons. Her boots were of the same material. Zelos smiled, eyes traveling to the next person. This person was short, with silver hair that stuck out in various places. His eyes were dark blue along with a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a light blue tunic on top with dark blue shorts. White fabric spread though his clothes in various patterns. He had on black boots, with blue shin guards on them. On his right hand, there was an exsphere. Zelos blinked in surprise as he looked at the next person. A feminine version of the young boy he just saw. She also had silver hair, sticking out in various places. She had on a white shirt, tucked into a pair of black sweats, which were tucked into a pair of white boots. She wore an orange overcoat with black patterns and white cuffs. Zelos' eyes wandered to the last person. He smiled at the sight. The man was rather tall, with dark blue overalls that had brown suspenders. He had a red shirt on, lined with silver buttons. The bottom of the overalls were tucked into a pair of red boots with silver buttons on them. He had two belts, that crossed in the front and the back, where his swords where placed. He had a white ribbon that tied around his neck and hung low on his backside. His hair was brown and spiky, and he had gentle brown eyes, that held a kindness that Zelos had never seen before. Zelos found himself staring at the young man, and then was snapped back into reality by the group impacting with his.

"H-Hey, watch it!" One of the women around Zelos snapped at Colette.

"Watch where you're going!" Said another.

Zelos smiled. "Now, now, settle down my darling hunnies!" he said to the women, then turned to the blond angel. "Hi there, my little cool beauty, are you hurt?"

When she did not respond, a woman next to Zelos spoke up, "Well! Master Zelos has deigned to speak to this girl, and yet, look how she acts!"

"Just look at her! It's not even festival time and yet she's dressed in an angel costume! How stupid are you?" Another chimed in.

"Can you believe the nerve of this hag?" Another laughed.

"What did you say?!" the silver-haired boy from the other group huffed.

"Genis, let it go. She's obviously never looked in a mirror." Said the boy Zelos could not take his eyes off of.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the woman practically screamed.

"You're all acting like children…" the silver-haired woman from the other group sighed.

"Now, now, settle down!" Zelos said to his "hunnies" and turned back to the angel. "Are you upset, my little angel? You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile." Zelos took a step towards the angel. His smile soon faded as the girl grasped him and threw him into the air. He smirked, evading the fall and landing on his feet. "Whoa! Wow, that was a surprise. You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!"

"…Wh-Who are you?" said the swordsman.

"No offense, but I'm not interested in talking to guys." Zelos said with a smirk. "_Lie." _He thought.

"I hate this guy already…" Genis muttered.

Zelos approached the women who looked identical to Genis. "Ohhh! What's your name, beautiful?"

The woman huffed. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

Zelos seemed surprised. "Oh, my, you don't know me? Looks like I still have a long way to go."

"Master Zelos, let's go!" the women chirped.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Well then, I'll see you again, my lovely lady, my cute little angel, and…uh…you other people." Zelos took one last look at the swordsman, who appeared angry, before he strutted off, the women following closely behind, giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**From the Diary of:**_

_**Zelos Wilder.**_

_I wonder who those people were…they certainly were not from this world. They must be from Sylvarant. They sure did dress like it. I wonder what it's like living in the dying world…I bet it's a lot worse than it is here. And that boy, in the red with the swords, I wonder what he's like. His eyes, they held such kindness…I've never seen eyes like that before…now that I think about it, they all had kind eyes. I can't believe I just let them pass by…but that's how the world works, I guess. The things I do, just to keep my image up…God, why am I like that? All I care about it my image...Oh well…the girls seem to like it. But…that Sylvarant boy…the way he looked at me made me forget all about those girls, until his group bumped into mine. I don't know what's going on…why do I keep thinking about him? Through everything I do…the girls, the parties, just living makes me think about him. What am I supposed to do? Can I really be in…be in…lo—No! I don't like guys…at least…I don't think so. That would ruin my image! But…I can't help it. I'm drawn to that Sylvarant boy in some way…I suppose I should at least get to know him first…maybe then I can really tell if I like him or not…Yeah, that's it. Next time I see him, I'll talk to him._


	4. Chapter 4

Zelos missed Lloyd. It had been at least four weeks since they met. "_I guess I missed my chance…" _Zelos thought, utterly disappointed. There had been no sign of any of the Sylanrant group. Zelos, sitting on a chair in the middle of his yard, glanced up at the sky. "_Why am I such an idiot?" _A red blur caught the corner of Zelos' eye. He turned and his face lit up. He shot up out of his chair and raced to them. "Well, well, if it isn't my lovely lady and my little angel…and uh…" Zelos' voiced trailed off as he sheepishly glanced up at Lloyd. "And you are?"

Lloyd glared at him. "I thought you weren't interested in talking to guys!" He stated.

Hurt, Zelos looked down for a moment, but looked back up and gave Lloyd a bright smile. "Well, yeah, but you seem cool enough to talk to!"

Lloyd blinked, shocked. "I'm…Lloyd." He muttered.

"All right, Lloyd."

Genis spoke up, "And I'm Genis."

"Uh-huh, yeah, go away you little brat."

"Hey! Don't talk about Genis that way! He's my best friend and if you mess with him, you mess with me!" Lloyd growled, throwing an arm around Genis' shoulders.

Genis smiled up at him. "Thanks, Lloyd!"

Zelos paled. It all looked so...comfortable, like the two were secret lovers or something. "_Apparently, I never had any chance at all…he's already taken…Wait…TAKEN? I don't like guys! I'm…I'm straight!" _

While Zelos debated with himself, Lloyd's group headed off. Zelos was snapped back into reality at that moment. "H-Hey! Wait!" He called, running after them. To his surprise, they actually stopped, turning around to face him. "I wanna get to know you guys. You seem pretty cool." With that, Lloyd smiled, nodding.

**(Many many many many many...many weeks and events later.)**

Lloyd and Zelos had become pretty close friends. Zelos knew everything about Lloyd and Lloyd new everything about Zelos. They were inseparable. Zelos, who had finally accepted his feelings for Lloyd, always flirted with Lloyd, but Lloyd, of course, was completely oblivious, which frustrated Zelos to no end. Zelos wanted to tell him…he just couldn't. It could make things very awkward or worse, ruin their close friendship. Lloyd's friendship meant everything to Zelos, but he wanted and needed more.

"_I just don't get it. Why is he so oblivious to the fact that I'm trying to flirt with him? Well, DUH, Zelos, he doesn't even know you're gay. Maybe if you tell him, things might be different. But…I don't wanna tell him! It might ruin our friendship! But…if he was ever a true friend at all, he wouldn't just stop being my friend for something like this, right? I mean, Lloyd's not like that, right? He wouldn't be all 'Ew, Zelos. How could you be GAY? That's just gross. We're not friends anymore.' Right? He wouldn't say that…right? Yeah, that's right…But--"_

"Hey Zelos!"

Zelos was snapped back into reality by the sound of Lloyd's voice. "Wha-What?"

"We're going to Altamira to swim! Wanna come?"

"Aw, yeah! I love swimming!" Zelos cheered. "_Great, the perfect time to tell him."_

**(At Altamira)**

Lloyd and Zelos raced to the beach, tossing their clothes off to reveal swim trunks and Zelos' speedo. Lloyd dove into the water while Zelos sunbathed. Zelos smirked to himself, eyeing Lloyd's slightly tanned, well-toned chest. How he longed to rest his head on that chest of his. Zelos stood, wading into the water to catch up to Lloyd, who was splashing around like a 5-year old child. Taking Lloyd's arm, Zelos yanked him to himself, staring into his eyes with a serious look on his face. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd, somewhat shocked, stared back, eyes wide. "What is it Zelos? You sound kinda serious."

"I'm being as serious as I've ever been, Lloyd. I have to tell you something…"

"Anything."

"I'm gay, Lloyd, and I think I've fallen in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Zelos and Lloyd had not spoken since then. Zelos had called out to him, but Lloyd just gave him a quick glance and hurried away. Zelos was hurt. How could Lloyd do this to him? "_I shouldn't have said anything…I knew this would happen. I KNEW it. I never thought Lloyd would be the one to judge. I mean, COME ON. I swore he was coming on to me, too! Well, Zelos, looks like you've made a fool of yourself yet again. Lloyd's probably gonna tell everyone else and they're going to make fun of me. I mean, I should have known that Lloyd was in love with Colette. I mean really, Zelos, WHY would Lloyd ever love __you__? You stupid Chosen. You shouldn't even BE Chosen. Lloyd must hate me now. I ruined my friendship with him. I lost a true frie—well, no, if he was a TRUE friend, he would have accepted me for who I am. Oh well, who needs him? I don't, that's for sure!"_

…

…

…

…

"_Aw, who am I kidding? I do need him. I need him more than anything in this world. I'd give up my title for him…THAT'S not something you hear from me everyday, no siree!"_

Zelos sighed, heading back to his mansion. He burst through the door, almost crying. He threw his pink overcoat to the floor and fled up the stairs, leaving his butler without a greeting. Once he reached his room, he pulled out his journal and started writing in it.

_I HATE him. I hate Lloyd. Hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate hi—_

There was a soft knock at the door. Zelos, not really in the mood for company at this point, stood up and flung open the door. "WHAT DO YO—Lloyd?!" Lloyd gave him a weak smile. He was dressed in a very nice tuxedo. Zelos stepped to the side to let Lloyd through. Lloyd sighed, sitting on the end of Zelos' bed.

"Listen, Zelos, I'm sorry, I've been avoiding you lately…but, um…I've been saving up to take you out, and I was avoiding you because I just knew that I'd tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise, s-so…here." Lloyd took two tickets to the theatre in Altamira. Zelos blinked, taking them.

"Lloyd, you didn't have to do this…I mean, its fine. I don't need dates or anything like that. I just want to know that you love me back."

Lloyd smiled. "Zelos, I--" Lloyd glanced over at the open journal on Zelos' desk. His eyes widened. "Z-Zelos…Why does your journal say…" Zelos gasped and slammed the book shut, hiding it behind his back.

"Lloyd, I don't mean it!"

"You were just gonna use me, weren't you?"

"No, Lloyd! This is real! I love you! Please, let me explain!"

Lloyd stood, storming out of the door, slamming it behind him. Zelos stared at the door with tear filled eyes. "Lloyd…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dearest Lloyd, **_

_**I'm really sorry that you saw what my journal said. I didn't mean it. It's just that…well…you were avoiding me, so I thought that you hated me because I told you my secret. I thought that you couldn't accept who I was. I felt hated. I was hurt…so I just…wrote and that's what came out. I don't hate you, I love you, Lloyd, I really do. **_

_**You're the greatest person I've ever met. You actually care about me and you listen to what I have to say. You're the only person who I can really trust, Lloyd. Tell me, how can you be so amazing? I never thought it was possible, really. Oh well, you've achieved it with flying colours. I mean, really, your eyes are so…so beautiful. I get lost in them.**_

_**I want to take your pain away; it's not fair that everything always happens to your group. What, with Colette getting captured all the time and everything; it must worry you to death. I remember when you told me about that Marble lady, too, I could hear the pain in your voice, even though you tried your best to hide it. And I know how you feel with your mom dead and all, it happened to me, too. I KNOW the feeling of being totally alone, Lloyd. And you're too good of a person to have all of that dread on your shoulders. You have wonderful friends, Lloyd. I know they'd do anything to see you truly happy. I know I would. I know if you actually heard me saying these things, you'd just smile that beautiful smile of yours and say, "I'm fine!" but I know that you're lying. I can see it in those dark brown eyes of yours. **_

_**Seriously, Lloyd, you should open up to people more often. Don't hide your pain. Your friends would help you through it. Although, I've probably screwed up my chances by now, but I would take everything that has happened to you on myself in a heartbeat. I'd kiss your pain away if I could. I know that'll never happen now. God, why did I have to be so stupid? I want to be with you, no, I NEED to be with you.**_

_**If you were still in Sylvarant and the world was literally coming to an end, I'd warp between the worlds and run as fast as I could to your house to take your hand the moment everything went black. That's how much I want you. I'd go to the ends of the world for you. You have my heart and I can't get it back.**_

_**Please, Lloyd, if you ever read this, please, PLEASE, give me another chance…I love you more than anything in this world, Lloyd. More than my money, more than myself, more than life itself, even. Please, Lloyd, I'm begging here. If you happen to forgive me…please come by my house…I'll make everything up to you, promise.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Zelos, Chosen of Tethe'alla. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains boy on boy action! Don't like? Don't read. **

Lloyd sighed, huddled outside Zelos' house. It was freezing outside, and almost midnight. Lloyd shuddered as he paced back and forth across the lawn. After a few moments, he let out a long sigh, which he saw in front of his face. He glanced at the gate, then back to the house, then back to the gate. He shook his head, heading toward the open gate. Suddenly, a light flicked on, and Lloyd heard the door open. There in the doorway, stood Zelos, trying not to shiver, in a black corset with white frills, and a thong. Lloyd's jaw dropped when he caught sight of the Chosen. He rubbed his eyes; just to be sure the god he was seeing was not a hallucination. It wasn't. "_Thank Martel." _

Zelos leant against the doorway, pressing his hips against it and bringing a finger up to his mouth to suckle at it, suggestively. Lloyd shifted a bit, before striding towards the door. Zelos smiled, taking off to his bedroom. Lloyd sighed, slowly following after. He noticed a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once he hit Zelos' room, his jaw dropped again. Zelos was sprawled out over the bed, naked, and in a very vulnerable position. As soon as Lloyd sat on the end of the bed, Zelos shoved him back, and sat on his stomach. Zelos leant down, letting his lips hover just above Lloyd's. "No matter what anyone else tries to do…" He lifted Lloyd's chin a little. "…I'll do anything for your happiness…no one will ever love you the way I do, my darling…" Zelos' eyes slid closed as he pressed his lips softly to Lloyd's. Zelos could feel Lloyd melt against him. Lloyd's eyes closed as well, as he pressed his lips back to Zelos'.

Zelos gripped Lloyd's waist, holding him tightly against himself, as his freehand settled at the nape of his neck, firmly but gently. Lloyd reached up to stroke Zelos' cheek, parting his lips. Zelos purred to him, sliding his tongue into Lloyd's moist cavern, trailing his tongue over the roof of his mouth before exploring. In turn, Lloyd moaned softly at Zelos, placing his hands and his chest. Zelos slowly sat back, trailing his finger tips over Lloyd's lips. "Mm…you liked that?" Lloyd smiled up at him, nodding slowly.

Zelos smirked, kneeling up to strip off the thong and corset he was wearing, revealing himself to his soon-to-be-lover. Lloyd openly stared and Zelos smirked. "You like what you see, my dearest?" Zelos said, oh so seductively. Lloyd nodded, shifting a bit beneath Zelos. "Now can you return the favor and let me see all of you?" Before Lloyd could protest, Zelos pressed his lips firmly to his, and ripped off Lloyd's shirt. Zelos' hands roamed over Lloyd's perfect chest, and perfect abs. Lloyd arched into Zelos' touch and moaned quietly.

Zelos took this moment to tug Lloyd's pants off and discard them to the floor. Lloyd blushed darkly as he saw the other eye him, with a small smirk playing on his lips. Lloyd, being self-conscious, reached down to cover himself, but Zelos swatted his hands away. "You're beautiful; Lloyd…your form is perfect." Zelos smiled, leaning down to nibble at his earlobe. Zelos tugged at it, before letting it slip from between his teeth. He fell silent a moment, deep in thought, before whispering in Lloyd's ear. "Lloyd…do you trust me?" Lloyd nodded. "I'm going to need you to trust me now more than ever, okay? You know I'd never hurt you on purpose, right?" Zelos kissed at the shell of Lloyd's ear, as he lifted his hips up.

Lloyd let out a shuddery breath, preparing himself for what was to come. Zelos sat back a little, smiling gently down at him, as if to comfort him as he positioned himself. Lloyd smiled weakly up at Zelos, and nodded, wrapping his legs around his waist. Zelos, shifting forward, pressed himself into the other. Lloyd let out a muffled scream, having just managed to place his hand at his lips to quiet himself. Zelos hesitated a bit, to let Lloyd adjust.

A few moments (which seemed like hours to Zelos) later, Lloyd bucked his hips against Zelos'. Zelos began to thrust into Lloyd at a slow, yet deep, pace. Lloyd's head tipped back as his eyes slid closed. Zelos smiled. "You feel so good, Lloyd…" Zelos murmured to him, as his thrusts sped up a little. Lloyd's eyes flicked open as he let out a loud moan.

"Z-Zelos…please, more…" Lloyd breathed. Zelos nodded, beginning to pound into him, hips snapping against Lloyd's roughly. Lloyd screamed with pleasure as he felt Zelos hit his pleasure spot each time. Zelos panted a little, digging his nails into Lloyd's hips. "Zelos!!" Lloyd arched his back sharply as he came, releasing his seed over himself and his new lover. Zelos came soon after, as he felt Lloyd tighten around him, releasing his seed into his lover. Zelos collapsed on top of Lloyd, nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck.

Lloyd panted gently at his lover, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Zelos…oh my goddess…that was…that was amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it, my love…"

"I loved it…"

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Of course I do…"

With that, Zelos smiled, kissing at Lloyd's neck before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
